White Horse
by Anitajunio
Summary: Alice y Shun son novios pero ¿Que pasaría si este la traiciona? . Songfic


**Hola este es mi Segundo fic Bakugan espero que les guste**

***Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen***

* * *

><p><em><strong>Say you're sorry<strong>_

_**That face of an angel**_

_**Comes out just when you need it to**_

_**As I pace back and forth all this time**_

'_**Cause I honestly believed in you**_

_**Holding on**_

_**And days drag on**_

_**Stupid girl,**_

_**I should have known, I should have known**_

_**I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairytale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood; this is a small town,**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you**_

_**And your white horse, to come around**_

Shun Era un joven de 25 años cabellos oscuros y ojos color ámbar.

Alice era una jovencita de 24 años cabellos naranjas y ojos color café.

Fabia era una chica de 24 años, de cabellos azules y ella era muy odiada.

Shun y Alice eran novios, pero Alice descubrió que Shun estaba coqueteándole a cierta chica de cabellos azules, llamada Fabia, Alice se sintió mal y se puso a llorar… en eso el celular de la pelinaranja empezó a sonar era el ojiámbar que ella tanto quería, decidió contestar…

-Aló – Dijo una desanimada Alice

-Alice No pasó lo que creíste yo no le estaba coqueteándole a Fabia – Dijo un preocupado Shun

-Ahhh Claro… - Dijo sarcásticamente una ojicafé

-Alice enserio yo te amo tu eres mi princesa perdóname por favor – dijo un pelinegro

- Está bien te doy otra oportunidad, te quiero, tengo que colgar, Runo me va a venir a recoger para ir al centro comercial… - Dijo alegremente Alice

-Esta bien Alice Te Amo – Dijo Shun – Cuídate princesita

Runo tenía la misma edad de Alice y tenia el cabello celeste.

Alice colgó el teléfono y en eso Runo llegaba así que hicieron camino hacia el centro comercial. Ya ahí compraron ropa y unos lindos regalos para Shun y para Dan, ya que Runo y él eran novios…

_**Baby I was naive,**_

_**Got lost in your eyes**_

_**And never really had a chance**_

_**I had so many dreams**_

_**About you and me**_

_**Happy endings**_

_**Now I know**_

_**I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairytale**_

_**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,**_

_**Lead her up the stairwell**_

_**This ain't Hollywood; this is a small town,**_

_**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**_

_**Now it's too late for you**_

_**And your white horse, to come around**_

Después fueron a una cafetería para comer donas.

-Alice hay algo que te quiero mostrar… -Dijo cabizbaja la peliceleste

-¿Todo bien Runo? - Dijo Alice preocupada

-No, no quise decírtelo por miedo, lo siento… - Dijo Runo derramando una lágrima

-Runo habla me estás matando de la curiosidad – Dijo una ojicafe mientras que se percataba que Runo sacaba su celular de su bolso

-Mira - dijo mientras parecía buscar algo en su teléfono móvil – El otro día, Shun, me mando por error este mensaje – dijo mientras le estiraba su celular a la pelinaranja. En eso los ojos se le quebraron a Alice no podía ver lo que decía… "Fabia mi amor ya sabes que el jueves vamos al cine a las 6:00 y de ahí a mi casa y ya vemos que hacemos…".

-No puede ser… - Dijo Alice mientras era notorio que estaba derramando lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Discúlpame… -Dijo su mejor amiga

- No te preocupes tu no eres la culpable, el único culpable aquí es este mujeriego… - dijo mientras cogía su dona y la mordía

-Estamos miércoles mañana podemos ir a su casa vigilarlo y ver si es verdad, y si es así, y le dices todo en su cara. – Dijo Runo

-Está bien pero estate en mi casa desde las 7:00 y desde ahí los vigilamos – Dijo una pelinaranja de cabellos largos con una mejor cara.

And there you are on your knees

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me

Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

'Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't our fairytale

I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well

This is a big world that was a small town

There in my rear view mirror disappears now

And it's too late for you and your white horse

Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa

Try and catch me now

Oh, it's too late

To catch me now

Ya era jueves y la hora fijada de dos mejores amigas habían llegado, iban a hacerle guardia al novio de Alice, Shun, querían saber si ese mensaje era verada ya eran las 8:00 y llegaba Shun… pero dicho y hecho llegaba con una peliazul. No iban lo suficientemente acaramelados como para decir que tenían algo… hasta que se besaron.

Ahí Alice rompió en llanto.

-Runo vámonos de aquí – Dijo mientras tiraba una cajita envuelta que tenía una etiquetita que decía "Para: Shun

De: Alice"

-No Alice espera – Dijo el pelinegro mientras que la peliazul entraba riendo a la casa.

Runo acompañó a Alice en su casa pero esta le pidió que se regresara a su casa que no se preocupe por ella y la peliceleste no tuvo más que hacerle caso.

Alice ya dentro de su casa se echó a su cama a hacer un mar de lágrimas en eso su celular sonó, pensó que era Runo, ya que ella le prometió que ni bien llegara a su casa la llamaría.

-Aló Runo – Dijo entre lágrimas la pelinaranja

-No Princesita soy Shun – dijo con tono serio

-¡NO ME DIGAS PRINCESITA, POR QUE YO NO SOY TU PRINCESA NI NADA TUYO!

-Alice, te quería pedir otra oportunidad… - Dijo el ojiámbar de manera triste

-No aunque te amo lo suficiente como para hacer lo que mi mente me manda, le haré caso a mi corazón y te diré que no…

-Porfavor Alice no me hagas esto… - Dijo el pelinegro

-No, ya no te dí un chance y tu no lo aprovechaste ahora abstente a las consecuencias… Hasta nunca Shun Kazami

-Ali… - En eso en el oído del ojiámbar se pudo escuchar un sonidito que sonaba cada vez que alguien cortaba por la otra línea – Que he hecho…

-Fue lo mejor - Dijo una lagrimosa pelinaranja...

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos este es mi segundo fic de Bakugan :3 espero que les haya gustado ¿Reviews? ¿Quejas? ¿Sugerencias? Bueno saludos y con suerte y les gusta<strong>

**Saludos! Cuidense **

**Atte. Anitajunio**


End file.
